


softly pull away

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mentioned Kaito/Maki, NDRV3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: I love you, over and over again, till it’s nothing but a senseless babble.





	softly pull away

**Author's Note:**

> major endgame spoilers within

Every day, when Saihara awakens from a dreamless sleep, he whispers it to Kaede.

“I love you.”

His voice is always filled with warmth when he says it. He loves Kaede more than he’s ever loved another person in his life. And that says a lot, he thinks.

He says it to her all the time, at home, at work, when he’s just milling around through town. Saihara even keeps a photo of her on his desk, so even when she’s not around, he can still tell her how much he cares.

Sometimes Maki gives him strange looks, but she never says anything about it. She can’t really judge him for it either, not with how many hours she stays awake at night, counting the reasons that she loves Kaito Momota on all her fingers and toes.

Saihara says it to her so often that it scarcely means anything to anyone but him. But he can’t really help it, can he? He loves Kaede Akamatsu more than anyone, and he isn’t afraid to show it.

He murmurs it all the way on the bus ride with Maki and Himiko, each of them with a bouquet in their arms. He murmurs it as they step onto the neatly trimmed grass, still wet with morning dew.

He murmurs it as he places the lilies onto Kaede’s grave.

Every week, he and the other two visit the local graveyard, where all of his friends have been buried. In the months since the final season of  _Dangan Ronpa_  ended, they’ve been trying to put their lives back together, slowly.

And they have to start with the people who didn’t make it with them.

“I love you, Kaede,” Saihara whispers, tears running down his cheek.

If he closes his eyes, he can hear her gentle melodious piano playing, and pretend that she’s there with him.


End file.
